NBB Shocker
by The Ice Shaker
Summary: Nat has some news that might affect the future of the band and I have to admit I felt like crying when I wrote this.
1. Chapter 1

The day is Thursday April 23 and Nat has some news that might affect the future of the Naked Brothers band. All the other band mates wonder what this

could be about. Some are worried that they might get kick out of the band. Others think it could be that they are going to be in a musical. They all hurry down stairs to hear

what the founder of N.B.B has to say including Nicholas who wants to be a member of the band. As they finally arrive down stairs, they start breeding heavy because of all

the running they did.

Quassim: Alright Nat tell us the big news.

Thomas: Yeah Nat, were all dying to hear.

Nat(takes a deep breath) This news is going to affect everyone who's down here, especially you Nick.

Nat(putting his arms on Nick) Now Nick, I understand you want to be a member of this band, but I already have enough people and if I add you it's going to be too much.

Nat: So, what I'm am going do is I am going to eliminate someone from the band.

Thomas: What! Nat you can't do that.

Nicholas(starting to feel band) Nat I can't do that.

Nicholas(begging) Please do not let me do this. Most of them have been in the band for a long time and have worked their butts off and taken a lot of criticism.

Nat: I'm not going to eliminate these guys, I'm going to give you a special spot in the band.

Nicholas: A special spot in the band? Oh no. I hope it's not going to be what I think is.

Nat(breeding once) I'm afraid it is. Me and Alex are thinking to have a brother and brother time, and leave the band. So, I would be honored to give you my spot as the newest

leader of the Naked Brothers Band.

Rosalina(crying) I can't believe your going to leave us Nat and you too Alex. I'm going to miss you two so much.

Kristina(holding Nat and Alex's hand) Let me just thank you guys. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be were I am today.

Kristina walks away while wiping her tears with a handkerchief.

David: Thanks for being a great friend from our days in preschool to now.

Thomas(moving his head in a no way kind of way) Still can't believe your leaving us man.

Quassim: We were will never forget you guys. Let's give them a round of applause for all the hard work they have done and what they each and everyone of us.

All of them clap as Nat and Alex leave the building for the very last time.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone were happy for Nicolos becoming the new leader of the band. Although he didn't look happy at all. David walked up to Nicolos in a upset kind

of way. David: You know what makes me sick? That someone like you got to become leader and I didn't. Nicolos: David, I understand. David: No Nicolos, you don't

understand. Narrator: David walked away from Nicolos and went to play with his piano. Allie noticed a sad Nicolos on the stairs and decided to see what's bothering him.

Allie: Nicolos, why do you look so sad. Come inside and hang out with us. Nicolos: David's upset with me because I became leader of the band and he didn't. Nicolos:

Allie, maybe I should leave, because I don't like to see people upset. Nicolos: I'm talented and creative but I thought Nat did the wrong thing to pick someone he doesn't have

a long friendship with to be his friend. Allie with a confused look and shaking her head: Then why didn't you tell him before he and alex walked out of the building. Narrator:

Meanwhile David, Thomas, Quassim and Kristina were making a tribute with each of them saying how it was to have Nat as a leader and Alex as a drummer. Nicolos was

looking at old music videos of Nat n Alex and saying in his head " I can not replace "The Messenger of Music Nat Wolff." Thomas walking in: Dude, who are you talking to.

Nicolos: Oh, no one. I was just thinking of something. Narrator: Thomas comes to his down with Nicolos to watch the videos. Thomas: I see your watching our old videos

from season 1, 2, and 3. Nicolos: Thomas do you think I'm a good band leader. Thomas: Look Nicolos, I know you think David hates you but he really doesn't. He's just

upset that Nat picked you instead of him, but don't worry, because he will get over it.


End file.
